Damon's Choice
by angelakeene28
Summary: What if Damon had to choose between Katherine and Elena who would he pick.


_Disclaimer : To my dismay I do not own Damon or Stefan Or any of the Characters in this story they are property of L.J. Smith the author of the Vampire Diaries and to the brilliant minds at the CW_

_Dear Diary_

_I've never seen Damon so sad before I mean I know that he loves Katherine but I never realized how much until tonight. We had just attempted to free Katherine from the tomb just to find out that she wasn't even in there. Id be lying if I said I wasn't a little relieved the thought of seeing someone else with my face creeped me out in ways you wouldn't believe. Although I am really worried about Damon I don't even know why I care I mean he's tried to kill my friends and I on more than one occasion, but as of late I've seen some real good in him so maybe he is changing, I guess we'll see. I'm going to go to bed_

I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm, after hitting the snooze button a couple of times I finally pulled myself out of bed and jumped in the shower and then got ready for school. As I was coming down the stairs I heard Jenna in the kitchen but I was in no mood to talk to her right now so I grabbed by book bag and started to head out the door "I made breakfast" Jenna said "Not hungry but thanks" I replied back I was eager to get to school I was wondering if Stefan was going to be there I wanted to find out how Damon was and to see how Bonnie was I know that spell took a lot out of her and her Grams. After arriving at school I stopped by my locker and than ran off to first period where Stefan would be I sat in my seat and watched as everyone rushed in as the final bell rang but no Stefan I don't know why I'm surprised that he's not here I didn't even want to get out of bed today after last night I went through the motions of the day and by fifth period I realized I haven't seen Bonnie all day, we don't have class until now but usually I would have seen her by now. I'm starting to really worry about everyone. Sure enough she didn't make it to class. After seventh period when the dismissal bell rang I bolted out of my seat and out of the building where I immediately called Bonnie from my cell, after about five rings she finally picked "Hello" Bonnie said Groggily " Are you alright you weren't in school" I replied "I know I was just so tired that spell took a lot out of me plus I wanted to keep an eye on Grams it was worse for her since she's older" "Is she alright" "Yeah she got up a little while ago" Well I'm glad you guys are alright I need to call and check on Stefan he wasn't in school either" "Ok Ill talk to you later" Bonnie said "Bye" I finished before hanging up and then Immediately calling Stefan it rang a bunch of times before going to his voicemail I left a quick message letting him know I was worried and to give me a call when he had the chance.

The rest of the day was uneventful after I got home I tried to eat something but I gave up because I was so worried about Stefan but more than anything I was worried about Damon I needed to know he was ok I still wasn't sure why I cared so much. I decided I would go watch a movie hoping to take my mind off things I popped in a movie and grabbed a blanket and laid back on the couch. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I finally woke up I do know that its now dark and I didn't even make it through the opening credits. I grabbed my cell phone nearby and checked the time 12:38 Oh my God I cant believe I would sleep so long. I did notice that I still haven't gotten a call from Stefan immediately my phone started to buzz which scared me enough so that I dropped it I quickly grabbed it and answered it it was Stefan "I'm sorry that I didn't call you back I've been keeping an eye on Damon and plus I went back to the tomb it looks like a vampire got out" "Oh my God how" "Damon took some blood into the tomb that was intended for Katherine and he left it behind but don't worry Its just one vampire and I'm sure everyone else is to weak to move let alone leave the tomb well figure something out soon I do have a favor to ask you though" What is it" I replied "Its Damon" "How is he" "Not good he's barely spoken to me all he said was that he found out Katherine was never in the tomb" "What does that mean" "She's alive Elena and she never bothered to look for him he's really hurting right now which brings me to that favor" "Ok" I said not sure where he was going with this " Elena he cares about you not that he would ever admit it you seem to be the only one that's able to get through to him anymore" "what are talking about cares about me" I replied ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "He does he's proven that he saved your life when you got into that car accident he brought you back from Georgia in one piece and Somehow you were able to convince him to trust us again when I know he wouldn't of listened to anyone else" That made me think about the conversation I had with Damon when he told me why he didn't use his compulsion on me _"When we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me" Who's to say I didn't" Damon said walking towards me "You didn't…I know you didn't but you could have" I said taking a few steps toward him and then continued " You and I we have something an understanding and I know my betrayal hurt you…different from how it is with you and Stefan but I'm promising you this now I will help you get Katherine back" "I wish I could believe you" Damon said So I took it a step farther I took off my necklace with the Vervain and held it up "Ask me if I'm lying now" I said before putting the necklace on the table Damon walked towards me "You know he wont stop by the way no matter what I do" Damon said as he stood in front of me "Then well deal with it" Damon picked up the necklace and started to put it back around my neck "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun I wanted it to be real" Damon said as he fastened my necklace but he didn't remove his hands from my neck his fingers were gently resting on my shoulders "Im trusting you…don't make me regret it"_

"Elena…Elena …Elena you there" Stefan shouted I came out of my trance not even realizing I had set my hand on my neck where Damon's hands had once been "Yeah I'm here" "You ok" "Yeah I'm fine I'm on my way Ill see what I can do" "Thank you" I ended the call with Stefan and grabbed Jenna's keys to her car since mine was totaled and headed out the door.

Please read and review I wont continue unless I know you like it. No Flames. only constructive criticism only


End file.
